Never Be Home Without You
by Nerweniel
Summary: Galadriel and Celeborn are separated. Will they come back together...or not? Read and find out! PleasE RevieW! CHAPTER 2 UP!!!
1. Exile

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Galadriel and Celeborn, nor Enya or the great song "Exile".  
  
Cold as the northern winds,  
in December mornings.  
  
I miss her. I do not want to confess it, but I have to. It's breaking my heart, she is breaking my heart. And though, I cannot be angry with her. For her blue eyes will be my sky for all my life, and the gold of her hair will be my sun, and her white skin will be my earth, my place to come home to. Always.   
  
Cold is the cry that rings,  
from this far distant shore.  
  
I miss him, I want him near, though he has hurt me by letting me go. But I know- I want to believe- that he had no choice. That he loves me, like I love him. I love him, really, though I never knew why. I was a mighty, proud Noldor princess, and he, he was just one of the Sindarin princes. Prince among the princes, wise and calm, almost my opposite. And though, I chose him. I chose love.   
  
Winter has come too late.  
Too close beside me.  
  
I am crying. I did not even notice, until I felt the cold tears on my cheeks. Oh, Galadriel, I want you to know, that I wanted to follow you. But I couldn't and I can't, because of my people, our people! They cannot be without me to rule them! If our race is diminishing, Galadriel, well, then I will diminish with them!   
Brave words…but I cannot believe the truth in them…  
  
How can I chase away  
all these fears deep inside?  
  
I am crying. I fear…I fear everything. Including myself. For it was me, and only me, who has made this decision. Oh, Celeborn, I fear you as well! For in your hand now lies our fate. Will we be another doomed love, easy to forget and to be forgotten, or will you come to me to lighten my heart again?   
  
I'll wait the signs to come.  
I'll find a way.  
  
How will I ever find my way to you? I had to make a choice between the two things I love the most. My people and Galadriel, my love! And I made my choice, but other than hers mine isn't irrevocable. Do I have to take this chance? To change my decision? Oh, Galadriel, I do not know!   
  
I will wait the time to come.  
I'll find a way home.  
  
How will I ever find my way to your heart again? My decision is irrevocable, and I knew it when I made it. But I, even I, the strong and stout Galadriel, couldn't bear the missing of my daughter no more. It was motherly love that made me come here. Motherly love and the strong desire to finally come back home. But now I know- I will never be home without you.  
  
My guide - the morning star,  
as I sail home to you.  
  
Galadriel, I am diminishing without you. When I let you go, I thought, this is my home, I am born on this shore, I belong here, this is my fate. But now, I understand what my heart has always understood-   
I'll never be home without you.  
  
I will wait the time to come.  
I'll find a way home.  
  
And here I stand, staring over the sea, and I finally understand that all I can do is wait. I have finally accepted. Because I know, like the dark waves come home on the shore below me, you are my shore where I will come home on in the end. For under the sea, and under my skin, leads the thread that binds us. And always will.  
  
Out of these dreams - a boat.  
I will sail home to you.  
  
Galadriel, I am smiling for the very first time in weeks- months- years. I have made my decision. You are the sky where I look at, the sun that warms me, the earth I stand on, the wind that whispers sweet words in my ear. You are the air that I breathe, my love, and I cannot live without air to breathe. I am addicted to you, my love, I am terribly addicted to you and I love it.  
I will sail home to you.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I looove reviews! 


	2. You Were Always On My Mind

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR nor Elvis Presley or the song "You were always on my mind"  
  
Now I am looking over the dark, dark sea, again.  
I cannot explain, but deep in me has grown the hope that he will be on that ship, there, far away.   
The ship comes closer. I still cannot see the faces of the Elves on it.   
But I can see a silver figure, standing alone on the deck, staring over the sea, searching for somebody.   
For me.   
  
I want to tell you so many things I want to apologize, to beg you to forgive me that I departed and that I left you….   
And that I doubted you'd come to me…  
And that I doubted that you still loved me…  
  
Maybe I didn't treat you.   
Quite as good as I should have.  
  
Now I am looking at the shore, still far away.  
Will she stand there, waiting for me? I can only hope…  
I still cannot see the faces of the Elves on the shore.  
But I can see a golden figure, standing alone on the coast, staring over the sea, searching for somebody.  
For me.  
  
I want to whisper so many things, I want to tell you, that I am sorry, I am so sorry.  
When we were married, I promised to never let you go… But I did.  
I left you… I let you go… I am sorry.  
I even doubted that you still loved me…  
  
Maybe I didn't love you.   
Quite as often as I could have.  
  
The ship is still far away. But I can see you stand there, I can even see your face now, surrounded, by your soft, silver hairs, the hairs that I have stroked so many times....   
But your gray eyes it are, that touch me the deepest…  
I can see the grief in them.  
I can see your tears…  
I have hurt you.  
I am so sorry, my love.  
  
Maybe I didn't hold you.  
All those lonely, lonely times.  
  
The coast is still far away. But I can see you, a slender elven-lady, clad all in white, the precious golden hairs caressing your cheeks…   
I can see the tears that make your blue eyes look like little lakes…   
Oh, Galadriel, I would like to drown again in those lakes.  
I have hurt you.   
I am so sorry, my love…  
  
And I guess I never told you.  
I'm so happy that you're mine.  
  
The ship comes closer, but I cannot look into your eyes…   
I want to apologize, to you, my love, because I had to choose between power and love.  
And almost, I chose power.  
But I did chose love, Celeborn, I did.  
Now and always, I will choose love.  
Love is never a bad choice.  
  
If I make you feel 'second best'.  
I'm sorry I was blind  
  
Now, this ship had almost arrived. But she does not come closer.   
Her soft, white cheeks are covered with tears…   
My love…  
Please…  
  
Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died…  
  
Now, the ship is about to moor. But he is hesitating, I can see.   
Tears are lying on his cheeks…  
My love…  
Please…  
  
Give me one more chance to keep you satisfied…  
  
The ship has moored, and I do not care anymore about my regrets, or the grief, or…  
I love her, isn't that what counts?  
I jump off the ship. She catches me in her arms and I press my lips against hers.  
I feel he soft skin against mine, I feel her trembling lips on mine.  
I see her blue eyes sparkle with joy.  
And softly, she mutters, to apologize, maybe, as an explanation, maybe…  
  
You were always on my mind…  
  
The ship has moored and I do not care anymore about anything… Love is what counts now, and love is my only feeling, now…  
I run over to him and hide myself in his arms as I once did…  
I know I am crying, as well as he is, but I do not care.  
He kisses me softly, and with a desire that is bigger than I am, I answer his kiss.  
And suddenly, he whispers, as an explanation to all that has happened…  
  
You were always on my mind…  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! 


End file.
